My Jackie
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Twenty year old Captain Edward Teague meets his son for the first time. [one shot]


Twenty year old Edward Teague slowly staggered into his cabin, every inch of his body wet from the typhoon the Misty Lady somehow survived. The captain stopped at the door for a moment to stroke the frame as a sort of 'thank you' to the old ship.

Teague smiled, thinking back to the excitement just a short time before. The feel of the rain pelleting everything as the wind blew everything everywhere. The violent rocking of the old wooden ship. The illusion of the entire world being reduced to just a single ship and the waves. Most of all, the distraction from his fiancée's constant complaining.

The cabin was dark and quiet. There was a strange smell that caught the young captain's attention. He kept an eye on the darkness as he lit a little candle in a lantern. The desk and chairs were where he left them. The mostly empty bookcase was still against the wall. The door across the room to the sleeping quarters was shut.

What caught his attention was the pile of dirty rags just outside the door. Some of them looked bloodied.

As quietly as possible, Teague closed the door behind him as he drew his cutlass. He slowly made his way across the cabin, listening for any unusual sounds from the next room while trying to make a mental list of where he last saw each member of his crew.

Edward Teague had just been elected captain a few months before, after the last captain's death. It had been an extremely close election between him, the youngest member of the crew, and a much more experienced pirate. Teague won by one vote, so he knew that a little more than half of his crew liked him.

That also meant that a little less than half the crew-at best-didn't care for him. The young man knew very well that some of his men could hate him, and that having his fiancée on board gave him a weakness, even if she was fully capable of protecting herself.

Teague opened the door and walked down the creaky steps to the sleeping quarters, cringing at every sound he accidentally made. 'Bloody steps,' he thought.

Like the office, the sleeping quarters was dark and quiet. The moonlight shone in from the large windows to Teague's right. The head of the large bed was against the center of the wall to his left.

The sight of his fiancée, Danielle Sparrow, sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks was enough for Teague. The young man sheathed the cutlass, hung the lantern on a hook on the wall, and stripped down to his white shirt and dark trousers, hanging everything else on an old chair to dry.

He stopped at the side of the bed, noticing something odd next to his lover. Something wrapped in a clean cloth. Teague had a feeling he knew what it was, but he still needed to confirm it, so he carefully picked it up. He took one look and dropped the newborn on the bed.

Quickly, Teague picked the crying baby back up, instinctively holding it against his chest as he watched Danielle to make sure she didn't wake up. She didn't even stir. He didn't expect her to.

Slowly and still in disbelief, Teague looked down at the baby in his arms, who had quieted down but was still awake. He sat down on the side of the bed and watched as the little baby already started babbling softly. Edward carefully held the baby with his left arm as his shaky right hand unwrapped the rest of the makeshift blanket. "A boy."

Curious, the young pirate started examining the baby. He was simply making sure this boy was normal. Teague was surprised when the baby sudden grabbed his finger with one of his hands with a surprising strength. Unsure exactly how to react, Edward Teague just looked down at him.

A huge grin slowly made its way across the young Teague's face as it hit him. "My son," he whispered in amazement. He held his son in his arms, now shaking from excitement instead of nervousness. Suddenly, his life had a totally new meaning. Starting from this moment, his world consisted of someone even more precious than he could have ever imagined.

The baby seemed to stare straight back at him, still babbling softly. It was barely audible, just loud enough for Teague to hear.

Captain Edward Teague already knew what he wanted to name the baby. Of course, he'd have his mother's maiden name and he didn't mind. He knew he would probably have to argue about his particular choice in name with Danielle and they might change it later, but for now, he wanted to call his son something. "You're my little Jack Sparrow," Teague whispered to the baby. "My Jackie."

* * *

**I thought of this the other day and had to write it. I did have the idea of Teague dropping baby Jack, but the rest of it came to me the other day while I was making myself lunch.**

**It's been a while since I wrote a Jack and Teague one shot. Actually, in all honesty, I haven't written written Pirates of the Caribbean anything in a while. I've been focusing more on original fiction and scripts along with running two tumblrs (cause I can't just have one) and life...**

**I'm not sure how I've suddenly gotten so used to the name "Edward Teague."**

**I remember I long time ago, I decided to call Jack's mum Danielle because I thought the name was really pretty and "Danielle Sparrow" sounded nice.**


End file.
